


Jealous

by Nova_H_Huntress



Series: Jealous [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_H_Huntress/pseuds/Nova_H_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a thing for Sammy, but it takes some brotherly advice before you're willing to own up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

I had been watching Sam flirt with the girl in the corner of the bar for over an hour, and I couldn't take it anymore. Making my way over to the pool table, I had nearly tripped, but straightened up and kept going, until I made it to Dean, who had just missed his shot.  
"I'm going home." I announced, peeking back over at Sam.  
"Already? It's still early, you promised that you'd come out with us tonight." Dean pretended to pout. He wasn't wrong. The three of us had been working on a huge case, it had taken weeks to find the monster and bust him, and I had promised the boys that I would celebrate with them tonight, but as it turned out, I wasn't really in a celebratory mood.  
"And I did, but I never promised that I would stay all night. We've been here for over an hour and I just need to leave, okay? Love you, I'll see you guys when you get home."

Sam looked away from the drunk annoying girl in front of him, growing tired of pretending to be interested in her. He noticed then that Y/N was missing. After he attempted to excuse himself politely, he made his way to the pool table where Dean was hustling.  
"What's up Sammy?" He asked, waiting for his turn.  
"Where'd Y/N go?"  
"Back home, she left about ten minutes ago." Dean looked at him curiously.  
"Oh," Sam said, more to himself than to Dean. "How much longer you got on this game?"  
"What's wrong Sammy? You looked like you were having a blast over there."  
"Not really.." He didn't want to admit that he was trying to make Y/N jealous, especially not to Dean. He would never let it go, which he had learned a few years back after his and Y/N's accidental one night stand. The next morning he had made her promises that he knew that he could never keep. That night he had known already that he had feelings for her, and even now, years later, his feelings were the same. He never thought that she would go for it, it was too risky, too dangerous in their line of work.  
"Well your little plan worked. She seemed pretty upset when she left." Dean's words pulled Sam out of his train of thought.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Bite me, Sam. I've seen the way that you look at her, even if she doesn't." Dean took his turn at the table, lining the cue with the balls that he wanted to go into the pocket. "Go for it dude."  
Sam shook his head, "I really don't think it's a good idea."  
"Why the hell not man? Minus the fact that you too nerds are perfect for each other, you won't have to hide anything or lie to her. She already knows all of your dirty secrets and she still likes you."  
"Can we just go back home so that I can go to bed?" Sam asked, impatiently.  
"Yeah, yeah, ya fun suckers." Dean collected the cash from his successful game, and followed Sam out to the car.

As soon as I got back to the bunker, I went and grabbed my sleep clothes out of my room and headed for the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would calm me down. I stood under the hot water, letting it pour down my neck and back, over my chest, as I breathed in the steam. It was relaxing, but I was still mad.  
I didn't have a right to be angry with Sam, and I knew that, but I just couldn't help myself. I had known Sam and Dean for a very long time, I had actually saved their asses the night that I met them. We'd done a few hunts together, the two of them always arguing if I should stay or not, Sam always fighting to keep me, and Dean always fighting to have me go. He wanted to keep his numbers as small as possible, if I wasn't there they wouldn't have to cover my ass and keep me alive, Sam won proving that they needed me to cover their asses and keep them alive. A few years in, and a few year ago, I had a semi-drunken one night stand with Sam. The next morning, we promised each other that we wouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship, or get in the way of hunting, and it had been a no strings type of thing, seeing as it had been mostly alcohol induced.  
Nothing can be as simple at that, it turned out. I was attached, and stayed attached although it had taken me a while to figure it out. Lately, it had seemed that my feelings for him had gotten out of control. It was normal for Dean to always be hitting on girls, raking up phone numbers, and always getting back to either the bunker or the motel room late, if he came back at all. To see Sam flirting and talking to the cute girls at the bars was just weird, but it was something that had been happening more often in the last couple of hunts. It was hard to see, my stomach always dropped, anxiety filling belly and chest, and often I had to fight off tears. I should have just told him how I felt, so that at least we could have talked about it, and maybe I would have been over it by now.  
After my shower, I made my way into the kitchen, the sink was full of dishes, which usually meant an extreme battle of rock, paper, scissors, but I filled up the sink with hot water and soap and got started on them. I'd been focused on my task and hadn't heard the bunker door open, or Dean come into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Y/N Sammy's heading to bed." He walked over to where I was standing and looked at me. "You all right, short cake?"  
"Just fine." I answered, looking back at my hands as I washed.  
"Don't feed me that horse crap, you only clean when you're mad. What's going on?" I looked around before saying anything, and then looked back up at Dean. "He's in bed. You know what, come on. We can go talk in my room."  
I dried my hands a followed Dean up to his room, where he left the door open, only a crack before sitting next to me on the bed.  
"Alright, let it out." Dean had been my go to, to talk to, a lot of times in the last few years. He had become the big brother I never even knew I had wanted, and would always have the movie moments with me that he wouldn't have with Sam.  
"I-I like Sam." I said shyly. I had never really admitted it out loud before, had never had to tell anyone, but I knew that I couldn't hide it from Dean anymore.  
"Okay, now tell me something that I don't know." He was looking at me, and I felt a rush of confusion. "Sammy told me what happened during that case outside of Austin. You two are very obvious about your feelings for each other but so goddamn oblivious to each other."  
"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Look, the way he looks at you when you're not looking at him... the way that you get jealous, like you did tonight... Come on, could you be more obvious? Just sit down and talk to him. Trust me, you won't regret it. And you've got Deans seal of approval." Dean smiled at me.  
Without thinking about it, I pulled Dean close to me, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much, Dean." He hugged back, rubbing my back, after a minute he pulled back.  
"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, now get the hell outta here."  
I stood and left the room, looking both ways down the hall before going towards Sam's room. I had knocked on the door a few times, but he hadn't answered. I knew that even if he said he was going to bed, there was no way that he had gone to sleep yet. I cracked the door, but he wasn't in bed. Not many other places he could be, I made my way to the library next, not surprised that he had been sitting at the table.  
"Hey Sam, thought that you were going to bed?" I asked, walking up to him.  
"Was going to, turns out that I can't sleep, too much on my mind." He flipped through the pages of the book in front of him.  
"Wanna talk about it? I'll rub your head." It was a thing we had done sometimes when one of us needed to relax, so I went and stood beside him, running my fingers through my hair.  
"Well, I saw this girl at the bar tonight," My stomach had started to drop, "She left before I could talk to her. I can't figure out why, but it's really bothering me."  
"Oh, that's too bad.. I'm sorry." I hesitated.  
He pulled my hands from his head and stood up to look at me. "Y/N, why did you leave?"  
I stared up into his hazel eyes, thinking before I answered. "Sam, I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time. I can't hide it anymore, I can't keep pretending that the feelings aren't there. I should have told you a long time ago so that we could have at least figured out how to deal with this, figure out how to put it behind us. After everything that you've been through, you deserve to put this life behind you when you're ready, you deserve a normal life."  
He shook his head, and reached up to cup my face with his big, warm hands, pulling me to him and brushing his lips against mine. He then pressed his forehead against mine. "I don't want to put this behind us. "I deserve the chance to get to love you for as long as I can, as hard as I can. We're on this road together, and I know that you'll make my last days, the best ones. So, what are we going to do for the rest of our lives?"

**Author's Note:**

> A bit that I wrote about Sam, I feel like it could have been/can be dragged out into another part. If you think so, or you want me to add more lemme know, I'd be glad to add on to it. If you have any suggestions, if you like it and want more, or if you want me to whip you up something, let me know. I'm always open for anything, just leave me a little something to keep me going.  
> XO Nova.


End file.
